


Home Is Where You Are

by ASadDitto, AxelsKingdom



Series: Dad Daycare Au [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: As well, Dad AU, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Multi, Oz/Salem is mentioned, Qrow is an old soldier and has ptsd, all of this started bc of a rp ajshfjds, and Ozpin is hella sad sometimes, and healing from past stuff, and past ironwood/qrow too is also mentioned, and pinning, but shes dead ajhfkdj, daycare AU, its mostly a wholesome au tho, woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadDitto/pseuds/ASadDitto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelsKingdom/pseuds/AxelsKingdom
Summary: Ozpin watched as the kids played in the play area, a soft smile on his face as he watched Oscar make friends quickly. Though his attention was soon brought to the tall male that had walked in, carrying two young girls in his arms, both smiling brightly, giggling. He could only watch as he set the two girls down with a smile at them, and Gods his smile looked so good on that handsome face before the male turned around and saw Ozpin staring at him.The smile brightened as the male winked at him.Ozpin knew in that moment, he was already so gay for that man.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Dad Daycare Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue, A bright new day

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since i last wrote something, might as well let it be cloqwork huh? I just want them to be happy dads :(

Ozpin awoke to his alarm, alerting him to get ready for the day, and to get ready for the first day of the daycare school he ran. He sighed heavily, side eyeing the empty side of his bed, the one that was once occupied by his now gone wife, a frown coming onto his face before he shook his head and got up. He had to get ready to shower and cook breakfast for his little Pine tree. 

He swung his legs over the bed, the floor cold on his bare feet. He sighed, and rubbed at his tired eyes, stretching once he got out of bed. He took a quick shower, putting on his clothes he had picked out the night before, and headed to the kitchen. 

He had mixed the ingredients he needed, and put it in the iron skillet, and cooked it skillfully. It was Oscar’s favorite, french toast, made with an extra bit of vanilla. He looked down at his masterpiece proudly, before walking to his child's room.

He watched as his child slept, warmth filled his chest at how big he’d grown, and he wished he didn’t have to wake up his son, but the boy also had daycare he needed to start that day as well. He sighed and nudged the boy awake gently, letting him know of the breakfast that awaited him. 

Once Oscar had heard that his favorite was cooked, the boy rushed to get up and ready. 

All Ozpin could do was watch as his child was excited for the day with a small smile. He decided that he will be too. After all, it’s not like anything could go surprising on the first day of daycare right?


	2. The Hot Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin and Qrow meet for the first time and Ozpin realizes he's very bi.

He had arrived to work just on time a coffee in his hand, Oscar following him closely in tow with hot chocolate in his, smiling brightly up to his father. Oz gave the boy a gentle soft smile back before turning his gaze to the auditorium that was being put up by his vice principal, Glynda, and the other teachers that were instructed by her. He nodded to her as the work was being finished, telling Oscar to go wait in the children's play area, who immediately went to the farm toys that were in the toybox, his eyes sweeping over the adults seats, which the adults will sit at, who will listen to his speech that he had prepared to calm the parents that were worried about leaving their children with complete strangers. 

He took a sip of his coffee, turning to Glynda, "How many parents or guardians said that they will be coming today?"

Glynda looked up from the clipboard holding a list of names, giving her boss an acknowledging nod before looking back to it. Tapping her pen against it lightly, she sighed quietly and looked at him with a small frown.

"Most parents are coming, but the Rose-Xiao Long-Branwen parents were unable to attend today. In their stead, their brother and the children's uncle, Qrow Branwen, will be attending instead. I didn't get much information about him from Mr. Xiao Long before he had to go. "

Ozpin hummed, nodding, and taking another sip of his coffee, "That'll be fine, we can meet them another time once they're all free." 

He looked towards the door, the first few parents and kids had just arrived right on time; the parents sent their children over to the kids play area while they found a seat as they waited for the speech and whose kids will go to which class. Ozpin, smiled towards them, already going to introduce himself to each parent individually. 

Got to make good impressions after all.

It wasn’t long till his attention was pulled by the kids giggling, talking to a mother who had looked at her child.

Ozpin watched as the kids played in the play area, a soft smile on his face as he watched Oscar make friends quickly. Though his attention was soon brought to the tall male that had walked in, carrying two young girls in his arms, both smiling brightly, giggling. He could only watch as he set the two girls down with a smile at them, and Gods his smile looked so good on that handsome face before the male turned around and saw Ozpin staring at him.

The smile brightened as the male winked at him. 

Ozpin knew in that moment, he was already so gay for that man. 

He cleared his throat, excusing himself from the mother he was talking to and walked up to the dark-haired male. He tried his best to avoid checking the male out, but he couldn't help but notice that he had very, _very_ , long legs.

“Good morning,” Ozpin had said, a friendly smile on his face and his hand outreached to the male, “I’m the headmaster of this school, Professor Ozpin if you will.”

“Mornin, the names Qrow,” Qrow smirked at the headmaster, obviously checking him out, and took his hand with a wink, “It is.. Very nice to meet you.”

Ozpin, poor dear Ozpin's face lit with red, the heat trailing up to his ears, and he cursed his lack of action with anyone in the past years for being so easily embarrassed by the male in front of him. He swallowed thickly before he stumbled over his words at first. "Ah, You-" He cleared his throat again, licking his lips that went dry, "You're the uncle of Ruby and Yang, correct?" 

He offered a smile to mask his embarrassment over how pink his face was from the flirting the attractive male had shown him. His eyes had flickered to Glynda, who stood near the entrance of the school, who had raised an eyebrow at Ozpin before he quickly looked back into the crimson eyes.

“The one and only,” Qrow spoke with a flirty tone, smirking, his deep voice making Ozpin’s poor heart race. His hand tightens around Ozpins, making the older to notice he hadn't let go of the others hand, “Dropping them off in their parent's place, and I must say I do not regret it.”

Ozpin was at a loss for words when the flirt had come out of the uncle's mouth so easily. His eyes widened, quickly letting go of Qrow’s hand, it now burning with desire to hold the others hand again. He brought it behind his back, his eyes flickering to the clock and noticed it was his time for the opening speech, “Well, sorry to cut the talk short, but I have to give my speech to those who wish to listen.”

A low hum left Qrow as he put his hand back into his pocket, “Good luck, _Professor_ Ozpin.”

Ozpin nodded sharply, “Well if you have any questions, you can come to ask me, of course.” 

Ozpin smiled as best as he could, walking away, wanting to crawl into a hole and die but he held his head up high as he walked up the stage and walked over the podium, clearing his throat into the mic, gaining the attention of the parents, who had sat down. 

"Welcome to Beacon Academy and Daycare, I am the Principal and Headmaster of the joined schools-" He continued his speech without a hitch, but his eyes seemed to be drawn to Qrow the entire time.

Gods, he was fucked. 

**Author's Note:**

> if youd like join our LGBTQ+ RWBY server!! https://discord.gg/GA9maDf


End file.
